Jacob Grimm
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: Sort of an OC, Jacob Grimm comes to the X-mansion all the way from New York, and these are his adventures
1. Chapter 1

Two large men appeared at the great double doors of Charles Xavier's mansion. Both were gigantic, though the one actually towered over the other. Both wore large trench coats and fedoras. The bigger knocked on one of the doors, revealing a massive orange rock covered fist. "Do we really have to do this?" asked the smaller.

"Damn it I already told ya, this is the best way for ya to adjust. So quit babblin, and let me knock!" snapped the bigger male.

"Fine," replied the other, he folded his arms against his chest and waited. The bigger knocked on the door again.

"Coming! Hold your stinkin horses!" came the voice from inside. The doors flew open to reveal an angry looking Wolverine. "What the hell do you want!?"

The bigger visitor snorted. "Good to see you too short stuff."

Wolverine cocked his head to side then laughed. "Benjamin Grimm, aint every day we get a real live superhero here in Bayville. What can we do for you?"

Ben Grimm, also known as the Thing, removed his hat. "I was hopin I could talk to the prof bout something."

Wolverine looked at the Thing's companion. "That something this here kid?"

Ben pushed past Wolverine into the mansion. "Nothing gets by you does it?" Logan glared but didn't say anything. At the top of the stares X-23 crept out to see what was going on. Most of the other students were out or practicing. The mansion was oddly silent.

The smaller Grimm glared around as he followed his father. "Still don't see the point in being here. 'Specially without Alyce."

Ben sighed. "We've been over that Jake, your sister don't want to be in this line of work. You do. And this place is better than most for training young heroes. Sides, it ain't healthy living up in that tower, no contact with kids yer own age."

"He's right, Mr. Grimm, children develop better if they have friends and classmates their own age," came a new voice.

Ben smirked as he turned to the voice. "Professor, a pleasure to see ya sir."

Professor X, along with Aurora, came out of his office, the weather witch pushing the professor's chair. "You as well Mr. Grimm, and this is your son yes?"

"Yes sir, this is my boy, Jacob," replied Ben. "Well, say hi boy." Jacob waved, slightly.

He turned and looked at the mansion's foray. "Where is everyone?"

The professor smiled. "Out, some are in school, others home or on a mission. The rest are about." The massive teenager nodded. "Come to my office, I'm sure we can answer any questions you have."

Ben smiled. "That's fine with me." The three adults and teen left for the office. Meanwhile Wolverine found his younger clone.

"Enjoying the show darlin?" asked the older mutant.

"They smell funny," replied X-23.

Wolverine threw back his head and laughed, he crossed his arms behind his head as he sat down next to her. "That they do, cosmic radiation will do that to a fella."

Inside the study, the Professor wheeled himself behind his desk while Aurora went to get refreshments. "I must admit Mr. Grimm, I was unaware you had children."

Ben nodded as he rubbed his head awkwardly. "Yea, funny story that. Involves different dimensions, crazy super villains and an ex-wife I didn't know I had. Long and short of it, I got two wonderful kids out of it, Jacob here, and his twin Alyce."

"Where is Alyce?" asked the Professor.

"She's staying at the Baxter building; she's not real keen on following in her poppa's footsteps. And, she don't have the anger issues this 'um has," replied the Thing. Jacob grumbled but didn't say anything in his defense. "My boy is a good kid, but rough 'round the edges, and I figured this would be the best place for him to learn how to deal with his issues. And keep him out of trouble."

Professor X nodded as he leaned forward. "Jacob, do you want to be here?"

Jacob shrugged; he pulled his hat off and sighed. He had inherited his father's powers, a rocky skin covered him, though he was a tad more proportional than his father, but he had the same four fingers, and massive upper body. He even had the Thing's famous blue eyes. The only real difference was his rocky hide was darker, a muted brown, instead of an orange like his father. "I don't know prof," Ben smacked his son upside the head. The boy glared but shook his head. "I'm sorry, I mean professor, I aint never been round kids my own age, 'cept for a few relatives. I, well it won't hurt having my own work out equipment. And I heard that danger room of yours can make just about anything under the sun."

Professor X smiled as he nodded. "It can indeed. And this school was built to help children like yourself learn to control their powers."

Jake dipped his head. "Then I guess this is where I should be. Sides it aint like my pops over here gonna let me go home."

Ben grinned. "That's the gospel truth."

After sorting out tuition and other details, the two Grimms walked outside to the waiting fantasticar. Jacob grabbed several large duffle bags out of the flying car then turned to his dad. "So, this is it huh?"

Ben grabbed the boy in a fierce hug. "Don't act like yer goin to Negative Zone, we're just a phone call away, and New York's an hour by car. You'll be home soon. Fer now, make some friends huh?"

Jacob nodded. "Love ya dad."

"Love you too kid," replied Ben. The Thing clambered into the flying car, waved at his son and took off. Jacob stared at the retreating shape for a while before he turned.

"Come on bub, I'll show ya yer room," said Logan. Jacob nodded and followed the Canadian hero as the two returned to the mansion. "So, yer father teach you how to fight?"

"And fly," replied Jacob as the pair wandered. "Who's the shadow?" Jacob jerked a thumb over his shoulder and pointed at X-23.

Wolverine laughed. "That's good you noticed. That's my…daughter, Laura. Laura come meet our newest student." X stepped into the light. She was a small girl, only reach Jacob's chest. But she wasn't scared of the rock skinned mutant. The two stared at each other before Jacob stuck out his hand.

"Name's Jake Grimm, pleased to meet ya," said the boy. Laura cocked her head to the side and walked away. Jacob watched, confused.

Wolverine patted the boy on the shoulder as he walked by. "Don't take it personally, Laura's not much of a people person. Come on bub, after you stow your stuff we're goin to the Danger Room, see just how much yer pops trained you."

Jacob snorted as he shouldered one of his bags and followed. After navigating seemingly endless hallways, the pair stopped outside a room. "This is yers. You got here in a lull so be happy, you got yer own room. Dump your stuff and come down stairs." Logan opened the door and Jacob walked in. A twin bed was pressed against the wall, a book case and a desk near it. A bathroom was attached to it, complete with a shower. Jacob nodded as he walked in. Then he pressed a hand on the bed.

Jacob cocked a rocky eyebrow. "I'm gonna need a new bed. And a map oh and a stronger chair."

Logan laughed as he walked away. "I'll make sure the prof knows. Chuck will send a guide to get ya, so relax for a little." Jacob sighed. He leaned on the bed; it creaked, so he backed off.

Instead he went about putting his clothes away. Being the son of the Thing had some benefits, such as a complete closet of custom fit, custom tailored outfits. However, the downside, Jacob couldn't go shopping, since most clothes didn't fit. Still made the mutant teen appreciate his clothes all the more. So after everything was put away, Jacob hung up his trench coat, and took off his shoes. Despite being custom made to his size, Jacob hated wearing shoes, it felt strange, he preferred walking around barefoot. Unfortunately this led his sister to calling him an oversized hobbit, but that's life. All the thoughts about home set a deep melancholy in his stomach, so much so he almost sat down before he remembered the bed would break under his weight. Alyce, how he missed his twin. It was so strange not having her within shouting distance. Not to just feel her.

A knock on his door interrupted his musings. And homesickness. X-23 opened the door. "I was told to bring you to the danger room."

Jacob smiled. "Ah shadow, pleased to see ya again. Laura right?" She nodded slightly. Jacob smiled. "Jake, nice to meet you, again."

"You are strange," replied Laura. "And smell weird."

Jacob just burst out laughing. "Yea, I guess I do. Well shadow, you're my guide right?" She nodded again. "Well then let's go then. Don't want to keep yer pops waiting."

The two walked down the halls, and Laura, out of habit, examined her companion. His body was literally cut stone, with muscle groups defined by cracks in his skin, along with the regular cracks that gave him a checkered look. His blues eyes, brilliant, were hidden under a heavy brow. His arms were slightly longer than proportional, but he seemed completely balanced, they did not drag or hang awkwardly. His feet, bare, were as dexterous as any regular human, and he was well balanced.

"Staring's a bad habit darlin, best get out of it," said Jacob all of sudden.

X looked up at him. "I was not staring, merely examining a potential teammate."

"Semantics, you were staring," replied the rock teen. The girl glared slightly but didn't say anything. Jacob just guffawed at the girl, his laughter ringing down the halls. Despite herself, X started to smile slightly.

Eventually they made their way to the danger room, hidden under the mansion. Jacob whistled as he examined the X-men's headquarters. "Almost rivals the Baxter building. So, what's this test yer pops cooked up?"

Laura just smirked. "You'll see." She backed out of the empty metal room leaving Jacob alone.

The Fantastic teen turned slowly, his mind already working. "Logan's run initiated, level 3," came the computer's voice. The danger room shimmered then turned to a burning ruined city.

"Capture the mutant!" reverberated through the room. Jacob spun to see several purple and blue Sentinels approaching him.

Jacob sighed. "Giant robots, great." With that the teen took off, smashing through ruined buildings as he tried to put distance between him and the Sentinels. Jacob ducked into a destroyed coffee house and hid in the doorway. He scooped up a large chunk of rubble and counted backwards. The first Sentinel footsteps shook the ground as it approached. When Jacob reached zero he sprang out of the door. "Here's the wind up, and the pitch!" The chunk of rubble flew through the air as Jacob rolled away. It hit the Sentinel square in the eye and shot out the back.

While the first fell Jacob smashed into the leg of another. "Going Down!" screamed the teen as he heaved with all his might. The Sentinel fell backwards and crashed into the ground. The others fired energy weapons on Jacob. Jacob roared and ripped the downed Sentinel's leg off. Using it as a club, the massive teen smashed the robot's head in, before chucking the leg at another machine. Jacob dodged into another building as more Sentinels appeared. The teen tried to slow his breathing as the Sentinels began to scan the area. "Ok Jake, think, giant robots, a lot of them. But they aint doom bots and you've run this sort of stuff before." Jacob smacked his head. "Yea, but usually I had help. Fuck, think what would Kristoff do, Doom Jr. would scan them, give us the details and these tin cans weak points. Franklin would come up with some plan, usually with him in the center, Alyce would provide cover, and I'd hit something. Fuck." He poked his head over a ruined wall. The Sentinels were scanning the downed bot with the leg in its head.

Jacob did a quick count. "Five left. Fuck me, seven giant robots is a hell of an initiation." With a groan, Jacob launched himself back into the fray. An hour later Jacob stood on a pile of Sentinels and was trading blows with a fake Colossal. He was bleeding through his rocky hide, and he was gasping for air, but he didn't let up. Finally the programed mutant made a mistake. He threw a haymaker that put him too close to Jacob. Jacob grabbed the arm and spun, throwing Colossal over his shoulder as he moved. The mutant slammed into the ground and the scenery changed. This time it was a snow covered forest. Jacob grumbled as he leaned against a tree. "God damn it, can't I breathe for five fucking minutes." A rumble from the trees was his answer. Jacob sighed as he pushed himself off the tree. He shook his head a few times then lumbered into the woods. Only for the woods to disappear. "Oh thank god," sighed Jacob.

Logan, in his X suit, appeared from the control panel. "Not bad kid, most people cant do my run on their. Though you only made it bout half way, still, not bad."

Jacob collapsed on the ground. "You suck, so much."

Logan laughed as he offered the kid his hand. "So I've been told."

Jacob laughed. "I'd rip your arm off while you're trying to help me up. Sides, I got it." Jacob clambered to his feet as Wolverine guffawed.

Wolverine smacked him on the shoulder as the professor and the Beast appeared. "Well Logan, what do you think of our latest student?"

"Should give Magneto's boys a hell of a surprise next time we tussle," replied the Canadian.

Beast wandered over to the boy, examining him. "Remarkable physiology, however I think your lesson was a tad harsh Logan, he's bleeding from a dozen spots."

Jacob shrugged as he winced. "My own fault, not used to fighting by myself."

Wolverine smirked. "Good attitude bub. Well Doc, get the kid fixed and Chuck the boy needs some new furniture."

"Of course, Mr. Grimm, please follow Dr. McCoy," answered Charles. Jacob nodded as he followed the mutant doctor.

In the hallway Jacob slumped against a wall, hand wrapped around his side. "Damn, that was painful."

McCoy appeared at his side and removed his arm. Flecks of stone fell away as Jacob bled. "Jacob why didn't you tell Logan you were injured! The danger room is there to train not kill."

Jacob smiled as he pushed himself up. "Point is to be prepared, sides, it'll heal in a few days. Just need a bandage doc."

McCoy shook his head. "You're going to be a repeat customer, I can tell. Well, come along." McCoy helped Jacob down the hallway to med bay. After some bandages Jacob left, heading to the rec room. He collapsed on the massive couch, which, surprisingly, did not break under his weight.

"Got to say thanks for the little things right?" whispered Jacob as he grabbed the TV remote.


	2. Chapter 2

4

The next day, Jacob's life at the X-mansion began in earnest. After carrying and assembling his new bed, Jacob was introduced to the other students in the rec. "Everyone this is Jacob Grimm, our newest student," said Professor X.

A couple of the new mutants all stared. Finally Bobby talked. "So…is he like, a Thing wannabe?" Most of the students laughed, the teachers, and especially Jacob didn't.

Jacob growled. "I'm not a damn wannabe; I'm the man's son!" That got everyone too look at the teen. "Yea, my name's Jake Grimm, son of the ever lovin blue eyed Thing, any questions!?"

Wolverine just started to chuckle. "Oh yea, I can already tell, this kid is gonna fit in just fine here. Right team two report to the Danger Room, its training time!" Groans erupted from the group as many of the younger mutants broke off from the rest. Jacob sighed and went into the kitchen. He grabbed some snacks before making his way back to his room.

"Where are you going?" asked Laura. The younger girl was following Jacob.

Jacob glanced back at her. "To my room, gonna relax fer a bit, that fine wit you Shadow?" She shook her head and grabbed his arm. "Hey girl, I'm on friggin med leave! I aint fit for no Danger Room, Doc's orders."

Laura snorted as she kept a grip on his arm. It actually amused, and surprised Jacob that she had a decent grip. Sighing to himself, he followed the smaller mutant. She took him to Professor X's office. "The professor wants to see you."

Jacob just pinched the bridge of his nose. "You could have just told me that instead of dragging me."

Laura smiled slightly. "I didn't drag, you followed."

Jacob glared as he brushed past her. "Semantics Shadow. You stick here, lord knows I get lost trying to get round this place." Laura just leant against the door. Jacob opened one of the study's doors. "Professor, you wanted to see me?"

Charles Xavier nodded as he turned away from the window. "Yes Jacob, please come in." Jacob stepped into the room and stopped in front of the professor's desk. "I have two things to talk to you about, first all students here at the Institute must attend school."

"Whoa prof, school? Not my strong point sir, aint been in public school ever," interrupted Jacob. "Sides, disregarding my appearance, all the furniture would break, no, no sir."

Professor Xavier held up his hand. "I understand, so, I've set up several private tutors to help you get your GED, if you prefer. Also, the second item is this." He held up a large watch. "This is a holowatch. Another student, Kurt wears one to appear human. It projects a hologram that follows your every movement. So when you go to town you will not be harassed." Jacob gaped as he took the watch. "Your father told me you prefer a more classic style, so to activate the hologram press the dial three times. Do the same to deactivate."

Jacob slipped the watch on his wrist; the watch was oversized for his hands, despite Jacob's innate dexterity. He pressed the dial and took a breath. Professor X chuckled slightly. "You should look at yourself Jacob," he said.

Jacob let out a breath and turned to the mirror in the corner. He almost fell over. Gone was the rock skin, the heavy brow, even his four fingers. Instead he looked like pictures of his dad before the FF, though he had bright red hair, like his mother. He was well built, thanks to years of being trained by his father, but he looked…normal. Jacob touched his face and felt rocks. "Right, hologram," he whispered.

Professor X rolled over to the teen. "I know you want to be as normal as you look, but for now this is the best I can offer. One day I want to make it so you won't wish to be human, you would be normal as you are normally. But until then, it doesn't hurt to indulge a little," he said with a smile. "Now then, are you sure you don't want to go to school?"

Jacob nodded as he turned off the hologram. "Got no need for, my old tutor was Reed Richards along with my dad. We all got our GEDs years ago. Uncle Reed was strict with school."

Charles laughed slightly. "Ah well then. If you would be so kind as to be a tutor for the other students, and do tell your father to send a copy of all your educational accomplishments."

Jacob nodded. "Sure thing Prof, well if ya don't need me sir, I'm gonna finish my lunch and maybe work out a little. Thanks fer the watch sir." He walked outside to see Laura still waiting. "Come on Shadow, I'm still hungry, and a twig like you should eat more."

"I'm at the perfect weight for my body shape and size for optimum combat efficiency," replied Laura.

Jacob picked the girl up and threw her on his shoulder. "Twig, come on." Laura beat him for a while, even tried to stab him with her claws, but Jacob just laughed it off. Many mutants, both students and teachers stopped in mid stepped and watched as the pair made their way through the school.

"Let me down you overgrown pile of rocks!" snapped Laura as she beat Jacob's back.

Jacob guffawed. "Finally a normal insult. Relax Shadow, we're almost there."

A claw appeared from her foot as she thrashed. Jacob whistled. "Again with the foot claws, darlin' just relax." He caught the leg and kept walking. Ororo walked toward the pair a frown on her face.

"Jacob, what exactly are you doing to Laura?" asked the weather witch.

Both froze and looked at Storm. Jacob let go of Laura's leg and scratched his head. "Well, I was gonna get some food, and I figured Shadow here should eat a bit. I can feel ribs, and…you know for a girl yer size you're heavier than I'd expect." Jacob looked back at the girl, and the claws. "Oh, metal bones right?"

Laura huffed and glared. "Obviously, now put me down!"

Ororo couldn't help the chuckle that wormed out of her. "Well, I cant disagree with Jacob, but do put Laura down, I don't want her to break something flailing as she is, or stab you with her claws."

Jacob laughed. "If the Shadow promises ta eat with me, sure."

Laura exhaled before finally nodding. "Fine, if you put me down I will eat with you."

Jacob grinned as he set the girl down. "See, wasn't that hard was it Shadow? Come on food time." The two walked off, Ororo watched with a small smile.

Xavier wheeled out of his office with a quiet grin as he joined Ororo. "I think Mr. Grimm will fit in very well around here, don't you?"

Ororo nodded. "He's already made friends with one of the most closed off students. Yes I think he'll do very well here. Shall we professor?" Xavier nodded and Ororo pushed the professor's wheel chair back to his office.

However, despite the peace that seemed to hang over Bayville, not was all as it appeared. Friends of Humanity, the anti-mutant terrorist group, were marshaling their forces. The last vestiges of the Apocolypse incident was finally fading, but these crazed zealots were determined to wipe all mutant kind off the face of the planet so nothing like that could happen again. As such, small cells of FOH were stock piling advance weaponry, ammunition and as much information as they could, to prepare for the great cleansing. One such cell was buried in Bayville, observing and studying the students of the Xavier institute. Their job was to find the School's weak points, and determine the best method of removing such a bastion of mutant power.

In a secluded warehouse, the terrorist cell met to discuss plans on how to deal with the X-Men. One brought a portable dvd player, with footage of a certain villain. "He's not a mutant, some crazy magic power, but more importantly combined, the X-men and the magnetic freak couldn't take him down. Its only cause the one in the wheel chair got inside the freak's head that they took him down," said the leader, the DVD playing, "imagine gentlemen, what this weapon could do, if we controlled it. To that end, I have started making arrangements, the juggernaut shall be ours." A chorus of cheers met the man's statement as the Friends of Humanity began plotting on how to free the unstoppable villain.

But, for now, these plans were far from fruition and the X students were able to go about with their lives. Like now. After getting some food Jacob decided to get to know Bayville. So he set out, taking a long walk around the town. Thanks to his powers his stamina was massive and he could walk for miles with little fatigue. A pair of shoes hung over his shoulder, and his holowatch was activated, so as he walked by he looked like a massive, well-built teen, instead of a rock monster.

Jacob reveled in the feeling, no one stared or whispered, at best he got a few stares for walking barefoot, but that was it. No outrage, no fear, no anger, just beautiful anonymity. Jacob smirked as he walked, whistling to himself. But his perfect day was about to end. As Jacob passed a random side street he heard jeering. Tempted to keep walking, the son of the Thing stopped when he heard a woman curse. A grim expression wormed its way onto Jacob's face as he turned toward the noise.

Down the road, a girl, about Jacob's age, was surrounded by men, all of them sporting FOH shirts. Jacob growled. "Yo!" he roared. They all turned to look at him. "Now then, I don't know where yuse are from, but where I come from, if a lady starts yellin' at me ta leave, I damn well leave! Now I'll give ya ta the count of three."

"Or what hero boy!? She's a god damn mutie! So turn around and walk away!" shouted back one of them. The girl seized on the momentary distraction. She threw her arms out and waves of power shot from her. One guy sunk into the cement, another went flying. The others turned only Jacob decided to help. He sprang forward, grabbing the two closest and threw them into a building. Both men slammed into the wall with a sickening thud. Jacob grabbed the girl's wrist and ran.

"Sorry bout that, but it's best if we make ourselves scarce, names Jake by the way!" said Jacob over his shoulder as they ran.

The girl, dressed in dark scarlet clothing tried to rip her hand from his grasp. "I didn't need your help back there I was fine on my own!"

Jacob sighed. "A simple thank you would be nice. Anyways." He pulled her into a side alley and crashed behind a dumpster. When no one came running by after ten minutes the teen stood up. "Looks like they're still unconscious. Say where you live, I'll walk you home."

The girl jerked her arm out of his loosened grip. "I didn't need help, and you don't need to walk me home. Just cause you helped doesn't mean we're friends, now leave me alone!"

Jacob growled. "What's your problem!? The least you could do is say thanks you know! I didn't need to help, and even if you were fine on your own it shouldn't damn well matter!" The girl stared at Jacob, shocked that he fought back at her. Jacob growled and pressed the stud on his watch. "Look I'm a damn mutant too ok!?" The illusion disappeared to reveal Jacob as the massive, rock covered, muscle bound teen he really was. The girl took a step back in surprise. Jacob let out a bark of grim laughter. "Yea, not all of us are so blessed as to look so damn normal. To hell with it, get out of here." Jacob turned away and started fiddling with his holowatch.

The girl stared for a little while before finally speaking. "Thank you, and my names Wanda."

Jacob turned, a big smile on his face. "Wanda, nice ta meet ya."

Wanda blew her hair out of her face. "Whatever, anyway I'm leaving. So…bye." With that she turned away.

Jacob caught up with her. "Hey darlin, where ya going, let me walk you home." He put his arm on her shoulder and she shook him off.

Wanda turned back with a fearsome glare, one which actually made Jacob pause. "I'm fine, leave me alone."

"Just tryin to help darlin, no need to get angry," replied Jacob. Wanda just spat and walked away. Jacob stared as she left, confused.

Jacob shook his head, stuck his hands in his pockets, and just walked away. "Crazy dame," he muttered under his breath.

After his brush with Wanda, Jacob decided it was probably time to head back to the Institute. After several hours of walking, Jacob appeared outside the mansion. He avoided everyone as he made his way to his room. Despite his annoyance, he couldn't help but smirk slightly when a familiar presence made itself known. "Hey Shadow."

Laura stepped out of the shadows. "You seem angry."

Jacob rubbed the back of his head. "Ah I'm fine, just ran into some idiots when I went for my walk." She nodded. "Whats up with you darlin?" Laura shrugged. Jacob smirked slightly. "Want to chill in the common room, watch a little TV?" Laura smiled slightly as she nodded. "Well alright then, shall we?" He held out his arm to her, and despite herself, Laura took it. The pair walked off.

Logan stared from his vantage point. "He seems good for her," said Ororo.

Logan nodded. "He doesn't know bout her past, and he treats her normal. He's not afraid or gentle round her, it makes her feel human. Makes me hopeful."

Ororo smiled. "Me as well. Come we should not spy." The weather witch held a hand to the feral mutant, who took it as he stood up. Arm in arm, the pair walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Story Lives! Sort of, i cant promise the most consistent updates but i do like this story and i have a few ideas for it, so as always read and enjoy**

**BRL**

A few days later, Jacob was back in the Danger Room, determined to beat the crazy sessions. Logan, for his part, had no trouble fostering this need. Even if it was foolish. Colossus had returned from a mission and Logan was curious about just how well Jacob's father had trained him in hand to hand combat, and since the Russian mutant was the only one who was stronger, Logan organized this little bout.

Jacob ducked under a swing and came up with a massive right uppercut. Colossus flew back and crashed into the wall. The metal mutant rotated his jaw and jumped up, a fierce glare on his face. "Not bad boychick, but not good enough!" He charged in and threw a heavy haymaker. Jacob grinned. He met the charge, grabbed the out stretched arm and twisted. He used Colossus's own moment to throw the mutant again.

Jacob took a boxing stance, a grin on his face. "Was that better?" Colossus picked himself up and approached Jacob slowly. The two traded punches back and forth, Jacob was trained, but Colossus was experience, and more importantly his powers were fully developed. His hits were harder, and chipped away at Jacob's stone hide, while Jacob's own punches seemed to merely scuff Colossus's metal skin.

Eventually Jacob felt his arms get heavier, his reactions were slower. Colossus slammed a massive hook into Jacob's jaw, the mutant teen flew back. "Alright, I think that was enough, da?" asked Colossus.

Jacob clambered to his feet, a fierce glare in his eyes. "We aint done yet," answered the teen. He took a boxing stance again and advanced towards Colossus. He launched a barrage of jabs as he tried to put Colossus down. But despite his ferocity, the teen's attacks slowed down. Eventually Colossus caught his punch, and crashed a strike into Jacob's head. The teen sunk to the ground, but struggled to rise.

"It's over boy, you've done well but it's done, surrender," said Colossus.

Jacob looked up in the older mutant's eye and spat. "Kiss my ass." Colossus smashed a fist into the boy's jaw.

"I think that was a bit much metal man," commented Logan over the speaker system.

Colossus sighed as he scooped the teen up. "Da, I agree, but he did not leave me much choice."

Logan strolled into the danger room, his hood back. "Yea, boy's dad did say he has some anger issues, and I believe we've just seen them. Get the boy up to the med room."

Colossus nodded. "Da Logan." The Russian mutant headed out of the room, Jacob in his arms.

Professor X rolled in as Colossus left. "It seems Piotr's lesson with Jacob went farther than I expected. Why is the boy unconscious?"

"Because the boy's head is thicker than it looks, and he's got his father's temper to boot. The boy refused to back down, and attacked until he couldn't. Almost makes me like the boy," answered Logan.

The professor smiled as he shook his head. "Well, do make sure he doesn't hurt himself seriously in training, also, prepare a team I have a mission for the students."

"Professor?" questioned Logan as he raised an eyebrow.

Xavier looked grim as the pair left the danger room. "I've heard…disturbing rumors and I would like them checked out. The Friends of Humanity are stock piling weapons, and are planning something."

Logan swore softly under his breath. "If that's the case, why don't I check this out on my own? It could get ugly and I can keep it contained."

"I'd rather it not get ugly at all," countered Xavier.

The feral mutant snorted. "Well that'd be nice, but unlikely, so?" responded Logan.

Xavier sighed. "So, you can go on your own, but I will have a team on standby in case you need them."

Logan grinned. "Fair enough, I'll leave in an hour."

Professor X nodded, but put took Logan's arm. "Make sure to tell Laura."

"Right Chuck," answered the feral mutant as he walked away.

Meanwhile Jacob came too in the medical wing; he shot up from the bed, hands up ready to fight. Dr. McCoy shook his head. "Oh yes, a definite repeat customer. Well Mr. Grimm, you have a concussion, possible fractured ribs, not mention a lot, and I do mean a lot, of bruises. However, it seems your body possesses some degree of enhanced healing. So, take it easy, and I do mean easy, for a few days, and you should be fine," said the doctor.

Jacob nodded as he stood up. He winced and wrapped a hand around his stomach. "Sounds like a plan doc. I'll be seeing ya." He ducked out of the medical room and made the trip back to his room. The teen was mad at himself for getting so angry in training, and slightly embarrassed with how badly he was beaten. As he limped, he also got run over a by a black streak. "Shadow?" he called. The girl stopped and turned back to Jacob, her eyes filled with tears. Jacob was thrown for a loop, he had never seen Laura upset before. "Laura, what's wrong darlin?" She looked like wanted to run away. Jacob held up his hands, but winced and wrapped one around his ribs again. "Laura, come on you can talk to me."

Laura slowly approached Jacob and, to the surprise of both of them, hugged the massive rock teen. Jacob blinked, then reacted. He scooped Laura up in one arm, cradling her to his chest as he made his way to his room. He all but kicked open the door and slammed it shut. He gently placed Laura on the massive bed and kneeled in front of her, ribs be damned. "Come on Shadow, talk to me, what's wrong darlin?"

"Not normal," she whispered.

Jacob cocked his head to the side. "Who's not normal?"

"I'm not Normal! I'm a freak! A crazy killing thing!" screamed the girl as she started to sob again. Jacob was flabbergasted but did the only thing he could think of.

He hugged her, tight to his chest. "You aint a freak," he whispered into her ear. She shook her head. "Hey, hey!" he made her look at me. "Listen to me, you aint a freak, trust me I know what I'm talking 'bout. There aint nothing wrong with you, ya might be a bit different, but there aint nothing wrong with ya, ok?"

"I'm a clone, a freak, I…I was made to kill, I'm not a mutant, let alone human," countered Laura.

Jacob pulled back and grabbed her hand. "Let the claws out." She looked confused. "Do it!" snapped Jacob. Her claws snapped out. He took her wrist and cut his arm, the adamantium sliced through his rock flesh almost as easily as paper. He flinched but didn't stop. "That, that is blood." Laura snorted as she turned away. "We need that to live." He still kept a tight grip on her wrist, and used it to cut her other arm. It was only because of his great strength that Jacob escaped unscathed. She hissed and struggled but Jacob kept his grip. "Look, Look damn it!" he forced her to look at her bleeding arm, that was rapidly healing. "Blood, red as mine, the same." When her wound closed completely, he placed a massive hand over it. "You're as human as I am, clone or not you're your own person. You're not a freak, and you're certainly more than a killer." He hugged Laura tight to his chest. "Ah Shadow, you're one of the sweetest girls I know, it's just hidden, but there all the same."

They didn't say anything for a while, just sat there. Finally Laura spoke. "You're still bleeding." Jacob looked down and sure enough he was.

"Damn, cut deeper than I thought," he replied. Neither did anything for a few minutes.

Then Laura cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well?"

Jacob shrugged. "It'll stop eventually."

Laura shook her head and got up, she headed to the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit every dorm room had. "We need to wrap it up."

"It's fine Shadow, like I said it'll stop eventually," answered Jacob as he stood up and rolled his shoulders. He thanked his stony hide for once, it hid his bruises rather well.

Laura shook her head. "It could get infected, and you could lose too much blood, then you won't be at optimum fighting capability." She stopped and sighed. "I really am not normal am I?"

Jacob laughed. "Darlin, if you were normal I'd be the mayor of New York. That said," he continued when her face sunk. "Normal is so boring, and there aint nothing wrong with yuse being special." Laura didn't say anything as she wrapped up Jacob's thick arm. With a gentleness that belied his appearance, he made her look up at him. "Yer special, and that's a good thing. You're as human as I am. If I've learned anything looking like this, being human isn't bout yer personality, yer looks, or yer past. It's what ya do and the actions ya take. You care for people, fight to help others, yer human." Laura still didn't meet his eyes but she nodded slightly. Jacob would take it. "Come on Shadow lets get some food, Colossus did a number on me and I need to eat."

Laura tried to give him a smile, it was small but there, as she nodded. "I suppose I could eat a little." Jacob nodded as he stood up, though he hissed and wrapped a hand around his ribs. "Colossus?"

Jacob nodded. "Metal man packs a mean wallop."

"You could lean on me? My adamantium bones are more than sufficient to bear your weight," said Laura.

Jacob shook his head. "Thanks but don't worry Shadow, I'm alright," he cracked his neck. "Just gonna be sore." He held out his arm to the girl, who hesitantly took it. He smiled down at her as they left. Jacob hadn't bothered to change from his workout attire, a pair of extra sized sweat pants, and nothing else. It piqued Laura's curiousity.

"Do you always walk barefoot?" asked Laura after a few minutes.

Jacob shrugged. "Shoes feel weird." And they threw off his natural dexterity, though he didn't tend to tell people that.

"And not wearing shirts?" continued the girl.

"Too constricting," answered the stone teen. The reasons made perfect sense to Laura's combat driven brain, so she dropped it. They made their way into the kitchen where the chatter all stopped. Laura tensed slightly. Jacob spared the group a glance, a few of the new mutants, he didn't know them well. He wrapped an arm around Laura's shoulder and directed her to the food. Jacob made a few sandwiches while Laura grabbed some snacks and drinks. The chatter hadn't returned and Jacob could feel eyes on him. He decided to fix it. "Hey Shadow, do me a favor and wrap this up, I'll meet ya back in my room in a few."

Laura looked confused but Jacob just motioned for her to leave. Finally she nodded slightly and took the food up. There was a pregnant pause as the group of teenagers stared at the newest X-men. He hadn't made much of an impression, he tended to stick with Laura or be by himself, so no one really knew him. But, he was massive, covered in stone, and angry. His blue eyes burned as he glared at the teens, but outside his eyes, his face was completely blank. Jacob glanced back at the door, it empty.

He stomped over to the table, adding more force to steps than was necessary. He stopped in front of the table. "I don't care who said it, or what it was. I don't care why it was said or even if ya meant it." He stopped and stared at each of the teens. "If, and I do mean this, if any of yuse bother or harass her, make her feel like that again." He then brought his fist down on the table. It broke in half. "I'll do that to you. Good day." He turned around and walked away.

Outside Laura smiled slightly as she listened to the whole thing. When Jacob appeared, she hugged him, arms locked around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

Jacob just nodded. "No problem Shadow." He scooped the girl up in one arm and walked off. For once Laura didn't complain about being carried.


	4. Chapter 4

**So i'm getting a bit back into this story, there also be a few more characters coming in. They're not OCs, but they're not exactly famous, lot of universe crossings. Still i hope everyone enjoys, and reviews are love.**

**BRL**

After that, most of the x students avoided Jacob. Not that he paid attention; he was too busy trying to find a way to replace the table. He dipped into some of his savings (being the kid of a public superhero did have some benefits) but he was still getting chewed out over it. Not to mention he was all but isolated by the rest of the X-Men. The older students didn't mind him, and he didn't mind them, but Jacob had a hard time making friends, especially without his twin around to balance him out.

It didn't help that the New Mutants were wary around him, and it hurt their teamwork, often leaving Jacob on the end of an attack, but, as long as Laura was left alone he really didn't care. Sides, the rock teen mused, if they feel the need to isolate anyone, he'd rather it be him, he can deal with it. And, as he ducked under a stray ice blast, it wasn't like he didn't cause accidents of his own. With Logan gone, Dr. McCoy was running the Danger Room sessions, not exactly easy, but they weren't Logan's evil runs.

Jacob grabbed a metal cable that shot out and ripped it clean from the wall. Using it like a giant bullwhip, he ripped aside another laser that had targeted X-23. He had been so focused on Laura he didn't see the blaster that was pointed at him. The blaster hit him square in the back, much to the amusement of several of the New Mutants. Jacob grunted as he stumbled forward. He roared and whirled around, cable still in hand. It lashed out and smashed the laser. Jacob staggered back slightly as Cannonball shot by. "If you can't keep up get out!"

Laura appeared next to Jacob. "Are you injured?"

He shook his head. "Come on Shadow, let's have some fun." Laura grinned as Jacob scooped her up and tossed her.

It became clear the two were their own team. The other mutants avoided Laura, who scared them and Jacob made it obvious he didn't like anyone who messed with Laura. So the team split into two, though Laura and Jacob seemed able to handle themselves for the most part.

Eventually the session ended, Iceman, Jubilee, Cannonball and Magma were on one side of the Danger Room, Jacob and Laura on the other. Dr. McCoy walked in with a clipboard, shaking his head as he read the numbers. "That wasn't bad, but there is a serious gap in your teamwork, if you want to survive in this world, you need to know you can rely on all your teammates," he pointedly looked at Laura and Jacob, "not just a few." He went to say more when an alarm sounded. Jacob glanced at Laura, but the others all looked nervous. "Training is over, senior X-Men report to the Black Bird's launch bay, everyone else stay on standby!" snapped McCoy as he jogged out of the room. The New Mutants all stared at each other, then rushed out. Bobby and Jubilee raced after McCoy while the others all headed up to the ops center, to wait and see if they're needed.

Jacob cracked his knuckles as he looked at Laura. "Ain't exactly a senior X-Man, but." She grinned and the two ran after McCoy. They found the main X team assembled in the hanger. Beast saw the two and shook his head. "No you two are to stay with the others!"

"I got experience in a brawl, and Laura's Wolverine's daughter! We can help," countered Jacob.

Beast shook his head. "We might need reinforcements and I'd rather you stay with the others. You're not ready to work on a team in a real combat situation."

"We'll fight, and listen, I promise," said Laura. Beast gave her a surprised look.

Jacob nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"We don't have time to argue, we need to leave now. They're fine Hank, let them come," called Storm from the bay of the Black Bird.

Jacob grinned as he raced inside. Almost automatically he found his way to the cockpit and plopped down. "Let's see, turbines good, power levels are stable," he continued to murmur to himself as the others filtered on.

"Young man, please get up from the chair I need to" whatever Beast was gonna say was cutoff when Jacob looked behind him. A massive smirk on his face.

"You'd best buckle up, this'll be fun!" he cried as he fired up the thrusters. Handling the controls naturally, Jacob steered the ship to the entrance of the hanger and opened up the afterburners. The plane rocketed forward, and poor Beast tumbled back as the plane took off.

Storm watched from the copilot's chair as Jacob flew, he seemed completely at home. "We're heading to downtown, a riot has broken out, Friends of Humanity."

Jacob's face twisted into a grimace. "I know those pricks," a soft 'ahem,' caused Jacob to rub his head sheepishly and apologize. "Alright, downtown?" Storm nodded. Jacob hit the afterburners.

Less than five minutes later, they arrived. "Don't see a good spot to land," called Jacob.

"Right now we need to assess the situation before jumping into a fight," said Cyclops as he made his way to the cockpit.

Jacob looked over his shoulder confused. "Assess what? That's a god damn mutie hating riot down there, and innocents might be getting hurt!"

Cyclops glared at the younger teen. "I know that! But going in there without knowing what's going on could get us and them killed!"

Jacob growled slightly. He was about to bank around, find a spot to land, but instead shook his head. "To hell with this!" he roared. He, put the plane on autopilot, unstrapped himself the chair and stomped to the back of the ship. "Shadow!" he called, both Kitty and Laura stood up. "X get up here!" Kitty sent Laura a confused look as Laura bounded off after Jacob.

"Jacob what are you doing!?" demanded McCoy as he leapt over.

Jacob grinned as he pushed the bay door's button. As they opened he scooped up Laura. "Going down!" He jumped out. Jacob plummeted through the sky, laughing, while Laura struggled not to scream. He slammed into the ground, actually making a mini crater. Jacob flexed his knees; oh he'd be sore in the morning. But it was the perfect distraction. The protest had paused and, almost as one, turned to see this new predicament. "Going up!" roared Jacob as he vaulted Laura out of the hole. Laura flipped in the air and landed in front of the crater, claws out. The riot was making its way to an old looking run down house. It looked like people were on the stoop, ready to fight, but Jacob couldn't tell. And he found he didn't really care, it had been so long since he had a decent fight that wasn't training.

Jacob clambered out of the hole. "Good evenin' folks, names Stone, and I'm here to cancel yer party, sorry bout that." The mob was stunned for a second, at the brazenness of the teen, not to mention his monstrous appearance. He subtly gestured for Laura to step behind him. The girl didn't listen. Jacob glared at her slightly before taking a deep breath. "Go Home!" he roared at the top of his lungs. The mob backed off slightly. Then a shot fired. The bullet bounced off of Jacob's stone hide. "Don't kill them X," he shouted to Laura as he charged. The mob flowed around him.

The X-Men appeared two minutes later, Jacob and Laura in the middle of the crowd as Friends of Humanity supporters brought out the big guns. Lasers flew through the air, there was even a metallic exo skeleton suit that looked like the remains of a Sentinel. Cyclops launched into leader mode. "Nightcrawler get them out of there! Jean, see if you can throw up a bubble shield around us, Kitty look for civilians, Beast, Storm, try and subdue the rioters!"

Inside the middle of the mob, Jacob was lashing out with controlled hits while Laura was slicing up all guns. The people were pressed to closely to really shoot at the two teens, and Jacob's stony hide withstood most of the bats and clubs that hit him. He grabbed a crazed man and was about to deck him when the guy was blasted out of his hands. He turned to see the X-Men. "Shadow the cavalry's here!" Laura looked up, grinned slightly, then went back to fighting.

Soon enough the X-Men managed to suppress the riot, the rioters eventually broke and ran. Jacob leaned against a street lamp, breathing hard, as the others all checked in. Laura appeared next to him, she looked unharmed but her uniform was in tatters. "Ya good Shadow?" asked Jacob as he rolled his shoulders.

"Everything is satisfactory, I am still at optimal combat efficiency," replied Laura.

Jacob nodded as he pushed himself off the lamp. "Good cause we're about to be chewed out."

Cyclops stormed over, furious. "How could you do something so stupid!? You could have hurt civilians not to mention get yourselves killed! You said you were ready to work with the Team, that's clearly not true!"

Jacob glared down at the smaller teenager. "We were needed; those people were about two second away from attacking the damn civilians yer so worried bout protectin!"

"Ahem! We were fine," said a new voice. The X-Men all whirled to see the targets of the mob, namely Avalanche, Blob, Toad and the Scarlet Witch.

Jacob actually chuckled when he saw the new group, he didn't know about the Brotherhood, or their relationship with the X-Men. "Wanda, pleasure ta see ya again."

Everyone sent the pair a confused look. Wanda shrugged. "We were fine, we were just about to lay into those humans when you showed up."

Jacob chuckled again as he rubbed his head. "Of that I got no doubt. Who yer friends?" he asked as he jutted his head to the others. They all looked edgy, so did the X-Men.

Wanda pointed behind her. "That's Lance, this is Fred, and that's Toad."

Jacob cocked his head to the side. "Toad's an interesting name."

"The name's Todd yo, my nick name is Toad!" A fly flew by and Todd's tongue flew out and snapped it up.

Jacob grinned slightly. "An apt name."

Lance stepped forward. "Look we had it covered, but since you X geeks helped we'll let you leave without a fight.''

Cyclops bristled but Jean placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're all alright?"

Lance waved dismissively. "We're fine, let's go guys." Fred and Todd fell into step behind Lance, Wanda hesitated slightly.

"That was stupid, throwing yourself out of the plane, especially when we didn't need you," she said finally. "If you ever do something like that again I'll hex you into the ground!" With that she stomped off.

Jacob, for his part, just stood there confused. Then his foot was stomped. "Damn it Shadow!" he roared as he spun.

"Losing focus in a combat situation could lead to death," countered the girl. Her face was blank, but her eyes twinkled with amusement.

Jacob glared, then Cyclops started yelling at them again. Eventually the team made their way back to the Mansion, just in time for dinner. Jacob took up a spot next to Laura, sitting in a special made chair to support his frame, while the others all chatted. "Dude! Where did you learn to fight man!?" cried Bobby from across the table.

Jacob looked up, confused. "Uh, my pops why?" He thought Bobby was still pissed at him.

"You like, totally charged into a massive fight like it was nothing," answered Kitty.

Jacob shrugged as he helped himself to some food. "We were needed, though my knees are gonna hurt like hell tomorrow." Everyone laughed, and for once Jacob actually felt like he belonged. The tension from before melted as everyone joked and congratulated each other. Jacob was stunned to realize, everyone trusted each other, even if they didn't all like each other.

"Well, next time maybe you'll wait and listen to orders," called Scott.

"Ah don't be so mad one eye, I got the job done!" replied Jacob as everyone started to laugh.

"He really is an idiot, and stubborn to boot. Like Uncle Richard almost bashed his head through a wall once when we were five," said a new voice. Jacob froze, and slowly turned to the entrance hall, where Professor X and a new girl stood.

"Alyce?" Jacob asked hesitantly.

"Hey little brother," answered Alyce with a wave.


End file.
